Razones
by Appeko
Summary: Había sufrido la misma pérdida que Luffy. Tal vez ese fue motivo suficiente para salvarle la vida. Spoiler capítulo 762.


**Disclaimer:** One piece no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.

**Advertencias:** Quizás un poco de Ooc, yaoi implícito (?) y ligeros SPOILERS del capítulo 762. No me digan que no se los advertí.

**Razones**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había sufrido la misma pérdida que Luffy. Tal vez ese fue motivo suficiente para salvarle la vida (o tal vez había algo más que a simple vista no podía vislumbrar). Tal vez ese fue el principal motivo por el cual unos momentos después de que Mugiwara no Luffy despertara, se viera reflejado en los ojos ónix del chico. Tal vez simplemente vio a su yo de diez años en él. Tal vez por eso el sombrero de paja revoloteó tanto tiempo entre sus manos. Tal vez no quería que muriese como toda su familia.

(Brillante. Luffy es brillante y no sabe que decir sin que su viva sonrisa le queme bajo la desabrida máscara que tanto tiempo le ha costado moldear)

Si podía hacer algo...

Porque cuando le advirtió en el cartel de se busca, no creía que existiera en el mundo alguien que fuera capaz de sonreír por todo como si fuese lo más sencillo de la vida (y debe haber una trampa, quizás el chico no era más que un idiota porque una sonrisa como esa...)

Tal vez lo decidió en la mesa de operaciones (por unos momentos pensó en quitarle el corazón, arrebatarle todo lo que le quedaba y hacer que dejará de sufrir. Él sabe lo que se siente la pérdida, va más allá de todos los límites del raciocinio humano. El sabor del dolor tan tangible, tan accesible a la palma de la mano, tan intenso que el cerebro todo lo desconecta). Lo hubiera dejado morir si hubiera sido otro (así que curó lo que pudo, pero la cicatriz que dejó sobre la tierna piel pectoral sería un recordatorio, le salvó la vida; se la debe.

A él. Al él)

Y se lo encontró casi por mera casualidad dos años después de Marineford, en Punk Hazard (¿o acaso Mugiwara lo encontró a él?) Y era hora de reclamar su vida; la segunda oportunidad que le confirió y acabar con todo lo que le había arrebatado hace trece años Doflamingo (aún si con ello moría en el intento. Que no le teme a la muerte después de todo)

Tal vez le salvó para ello, para confiarle su vida y sus secretos y todo su pasado al adolescente risueño que le sonríe como si no existiera tristeza (sí la hay, ambos lo saben muy bien. Que son tan semejantes que le da miedo pensar que si el Mugiwara muere antes de que él lo haga, no podrá pagarle todo lo que le debe)

(La vida.

La vida)

Así que cuando rompió la alianza velando por sus egoístas deseos de mantenerlo con vida (y de destruir a su principal enemigo, la venganza también es importante) no puede evitar pensar en que el motivo por el cual le salvó siempre fue el mismo que se negó a aceptar (o tal vez nunca lo negó). Por eso cuando Luffy va a rescatarlo con todas las de la ley, lo único que puede hacer es maldecir a bocazas su completa persona, amenazarlo de ser necesario, de gritonearle a los cuatro vientos de que su alianza se ha acabado; que no hay razón para que le vaya a salvar como si fuera una princesa de cuentos de hadas.

(Y Luffy es terco y un cabeza hueca demasiado adorable con el mundo que le ha roto el corazón)

Quizás por esa razón (hay muchas otras, piensa) es que está allí enfrentándose a Doflamingo junto al Mugiwara (Su poder de convencimiento es realmente sobrecogedor, le sorprende que exista alguien como él.

Y todavía le debe la vida.

Y todavía piensa que comparten un mismo destino.

Y todavía espera una sonrisa a la vuelta de la esquina)

Tal vez por eso ha acabado por elegirlo a él (¿o fue Luffy?). Así es que si llegasen a enfrentarse a Kaido (si salen vivos de esta y de la otra y de todas los otras amenazas que les esperan) le gustaría sin lugar a dudas que Mugiwara le acompañara a un festival (por los viejos tiempos; por el viejo Law)

(Habían sufrido las mismas pérdidas y aún se preguntaba si acaso le quedaba tiempo para amar)

(Le debe la vida

Y una sonrisa para el resto de sus días)

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
